J Sawaragi
J Sawaragi (ジュリー澤ラギ) is a character in the anime and manga Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin Appearance J has short white hair and blue-green eyes. He normally wears a white cape, which circles his body like a bell. He wears a white shirt and pants underneath. His stone is worn on the outside of his cape. As Jack Knight, he wears an identical outfit, but in black. Personality J seems to have a cold and aloof personality at first glance. Though he has trouble getting along with others, to those close to him, he's quite protective, especially to his sister, Kyouka. He also tries to be funny, making up gags. Biography (Anime) J was born to a Finnish father, S. Kiano, and Japanese mother, Miyako. He has a younger twin sister, Kyouka, and a cat, Okyou. As his father was a famous electronics maker, he was born into a large fortune. His family owns three homes, in fact; one in Kyoto, one in the Tokyo area, and a castle in Finland. J acquired a celebrity status for his Battle Spirits skill, regularly appearing on the talk show, Battle Spirits TV. Of course, he had many fans, including Toppa Bashin. Though J was bothered by Bashin at first, he allowed Bashin the opportunity to battle, to test him as a fellow chosen card battler. J easily won, and criticized Bashin afterwards, but he later watched another match, between Bashin and Card Sensei. It was then when he decided Bashin was a suitable rival. Despite his fame, J had a difficult relationship with his parents. His mother was unhappy that he devoted all his time to Battle Spirits, believing he was cutting himself off from other people. She changed her mind thanks to Kyouka, who showed her how J and Bashin had become friends. As for his father, however, it wasn't so simple. J realized that he was a member of Thousand Spirits Group, an organization J hated. When his father refused to quit, they constantly fought over it. Wanting his father's acknowledgement, J decides to join himself, calling himself Jack Knight. As a member of Thousand Spirits Group, J denied that he has any family or friends. He tried not to associate with anyone other than his tag battle partner, Smile, and his father remained angry with him. During a team tournament, On orders from King Uchuuchouten, J's father changed the tag battle pairings, putting himself and J together. Though they win their matches that way, making it up to the final round, J refused to participate anymore. However, he finally battled Bashin in a special extra round. Bashin was able to reach him, and so he returned to Bashin's side, quitting Thousand Spirits Group. He learned after the battle that his father quit as well, and he promises to spend more time with J. Soon after, J and the other chosen card battlers are invited to participate in the King Uchuuchoten Cup. Bashin and J are set to battle together in a tag. The tournament is actually a trap to acquire their stones, and the opponents are a mostly-brainwashed Numbers Elite. As their teammates are eliminated in the tournament, they're captured, leaving only Bashin and J remaining. Bashin feels guilty, but J inspires him to keep continuing. Bashin and J face Smile (Number Four) and Seven in their match. They're able to win, and the two split up afterwards. J goes to the control room, but is intercepted by some of Number Nine's followers, who want to brainwash him as well, to rejoin Numbers Elite. He's rescued by the mysterious masked card battler, The Speed Star, and continues on. With help from Aibou, Bashin's mouse, he destroys Number Nine's system, ruining his plans. Afterwards, J watches Bashin's final matches. During the battle with Uchuuchouten, all of the stones are used as lives. When J's stone is lost, Okyou loses the ability to speak, and he can no longer access Isekai World. In the epilogue, J decides to study abroad in America, at Elliott's Battle Spirits University. It appears that the stones have been restored. Bashin calls him up, and they have another Battle in Isekai World. (Manga) J is a champion Battle Spirits player, and one of the chosen card battlers. He always wanted his father's acknowledgement, and believed that he could have it by becoming strong and winning. J disliked Bashin when they first met, He found Bashin's behavior rude, and even argued with him over their favorite drinks. However, he secretly enjoyed their first battle. J met Bashin again at a tournament, and they battled again. This time, the battle was left unresolved, because Bashin passed out. After this match, J saw how close Bashin was with his friends and mother. He felt that Bashin couldn't understand what he was going through. Smile appeared after that. He invited J to join him. Because J wanted to beat Bashin and get his father to notice him, he accepted the power Smile offered. He battled against Bashin again soon after. Bashin won this match, and was able to get through to him. J gave Bashin a fizzy drink, and Bashin gave him milk afterwards, and each drank the drink they disliked. J cooperated with Bashin, Striker and Suiren to defeat Smile. Although he was overpowered, he cheered Bashin on, who ultimately won. Once everyone was returned to the real world, J went with his new friends to a tournament. Deck J uses a primarily white deck. During his time as Jack Knight, his key card was red. His deck has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats (anime) Battle Stats (manga) Trivia *He has several similarities to Yuuki Momose in Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan and Haqua Estoc from Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin anime Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin (manga) Battle Spirits Shomen Tanteidan! novel Battle Spirits: Kiseki no Hasha (PSP) Battle Spirits Digital Starter (DS) Gallery art_j.jpg|Production Art art_j2.jpg|Production Art J sawaragi.jpg jsawaragi.jpg jtalking.jpg Kyouka and J.jpg Jack night.jpg Images (8).jpg M-j1.jpg|Manga appearance (Chapter 3) M-j2.jpg|Manga appearance (Chapter 13) Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin characters Category:Chosen card battlers Category:Male characters Category:White card battlers Category:Numbers Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters